A Shove in the Right Direction
by starrysunrise
Summary: One-shot. Ron is so obviously in love with Hermione. But they'll NEVER get together at the rate that he'S confessing his love. Fred and George decide to speed the process along a bit...


"Frankly, George, I'm ashamed to call him 'brother'," Fred commented to his twin, eyeing the way Ron was acting around Hermione.

"Agreed," George replied soberly.

"He's obviously in love with our dear 'Mione--"

"—but he's too much of a git to do anything about it," George finished.

Oblivious to the frustrated, albeit amused, looks they were receiving from across the room, Ron and Hermione continued with their wizard's chess game.

"I still think it's totally barbaric," Hermione argued, wincing as another one of her pieces was smashed.

"Shut up, Hermione, I'm trying to concentrate." Ron focused on his next move.

Hermione glanced up, most likely to glare at him, but ended up giggling.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Your hair." She laughed again. "It's sticking up worse than Harry's!"

Hermione reached forward in one quick motion and started smoothing down his unruly red locks.

Ron's cheeks tinged pink.

Hermione carried on with the smoothing, thought now a bit distractedly. The two stared deeply into each others' eyes, almost in a trance.

George snickered loudly. Neither even twitched.

"We have _got _to do something about them. Somehow make him admit his feelings towards her," Fred said.

George nodded, grinning wickedly.

"I have an idea…"

"You don't mean--"

"It _has_ to work."

Fred and George smirked at each other.

"Operation Shove-Ronnikins-In-The-Right-Direction will commence in three…two…one."

The twins rose from their chairs and slithered towards Ron and Hermione mischievously.

Hermione spotted them and was now looking suspicious.

"What do you want?" she demanded, as they positioned themselves sitting on either side of her on the couch.

Fred tried to look innocent. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"We just couldn't help noticing," George explained, "how lovely you're looking on this fine day, 'Mione."

"Spiffing," Fred concurred.

They smiled at her flirtatiously.

Hermione was blushing quite a bit, looking thoroughly overwhelmed by all the attention. Damn that stupid Weasley charm. Three of them in one day…

Hermione blushed even harder.

"Erm…t-th-thank you," she stuttered to the twins.

Fred and George scooted in closer to her simultaneously, each wrapping an arm about her shoulders.

Ron narrowed his eyes.

Hermione giggled girlishly.

"I mean, you used to be cute in an odd sort of way, we both thought so," George admitted smoothly.

"But now…you're a knockout!" Fred exclaimed.

"All of that soft hair that just _begs _to have hands run through it…"

"Those gorgeous brown doe-eyes…"

"Pink pout-y lips…"

"That body--" Fred's eyes traveled…south.

"Fred!" George cried out in mock outrage.

Hermione's (doe-like) eyes went impossibly large, darting back and forth between the two boys she was currently sandwiched between.

Ron's face was beet red in fury, his fists clenched.

Fred looked pointedly at Ron, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him to put a stop to it. Fred then proceeded to place a light kiss on Hermione's neck.

Hermione gasped.

"NO!" Ron yelled. "GET OFF HER!"

Fred and George scooted away from Hermione before Ron could (attempt) to cause any bodily harm.

"Ron, what are you--?" Hermione started.

"She's mine, got it?" Ron barked at the twins. They nodded in satisfaction at his jealously, grinning.

Hermione gasped again.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"**_I _**like you, 'Mione. I _have_ liked you probably since our second year when you were Petrified and it scared me so much that you might not have waken up. **_I_ **want you! I don't want another guy all over you. _Especially _one, or two, of my brothers," Ron said heatedly, glaring at said brothers.

"Oh," Hermione squeaked.

Ron looked as though he couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Well, Fred, I think our work here is done," George stated, winking.

"Have fun, you two," Fred said impishly.

They exited the room, feeling very smug about the positive results of their little operation.

Hermione was the first to break the awkward silence.

"You know, Ron, I don't think I've ever liked your brothers so much."

Ron looked alarmed. "But…but…"

Hermione laughed. "Not _nearly _as much as I like you, of course."

"You do?"

"Obviously."

Ron looked down sheepishly.

"Although," Hermione continued, enjoying making Ron squirm, "Fred and George are rather good looking. And great fun to have around. The whole twin thing has definite potential as well…"

"Ugh! _Hermione…_" Ron complained.

"Oh, Ron, shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

And so he did.

--END--


End file.
